


党鞭

by Herzblatt_FP



Series: 党鞭 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Politics, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 激进的执政党内有一位过于年轻的党鞭。





	1. 党鞭①邀请与吻

激进党的党鞭是一个过于年轻的年轻人。

他三十刚出头，未婚，有着东方人特有的少年样貌。

年轻人无疑是美丽的，他编好的黑发像鱼儿一般跃跃游弋出了水花，他勾人的凤眼像秋水一般盈盈荡漾开了涟漪，他润泽的双唇像朱丹一样丝丝晕染透了嫣红。他说话的时候会安静的望着你，脸上泛着笑意。

然而使他闻名政坛的并不是他的容貌，而是作为党鞭的运筹和手段。

年轻的党鞭真的会鞭打不称职或是不听话的议员。

党内议员们会每周都会收到一纸鞭令，上面记录着党鞭下达的指示和个别需要出席投票的议程。而某些议员则会收到有点不一样的书函，比如某个地址下突然出现了三条红线，这就意味着党鞭要用真正的皮鞭抽打他们了。

这件事是党内，或者说整个政坛公开的秘密。

不过奇怪的是，几乎没人会拒绝党鞭的邀请。

他们因为各种理由来到党鞭的家门口，有的不出席重要会议，有的被怀疑没有按令投票，有的用足尖探触了某些红线，有的……谁知道呢？这些不速之客有的是想对年轻的党鞭忏悔的。

党鞭欢迎他们，为他们烧一壶泡茶的水，然后开始鞭打他们。

党鞭家的水壶还是那种老式的鸣音水壶，议员们进门，他会拧开燃气，等到水壶高声鸣笛，党鞭就会收起皮鞭，泡上一壶来自他故乡的好茶请刚刚被鞭笞得大汗淋漓的议员享用。

党鞭不为任何人延长或缩短鞭打的时间，在这件事上执拗的他只听水壶的，首相也不行。

首相曾经因为对记者不恰当的发言受到过党鞭的邀请，他没有以执政党领袖和首相的身份拒绝年轻的党鞭这个明显越矩的请求，而是拿着那张熏了檀香的指令欣然前往。

身着黑色唐装的年轻党鞭请首相进屋，柔声询问他想喝些什么，首相表示他刚刚在来过的路上补充了水分，短时间内应该不会口渴，他认为他们可以直接进入正题。

党鞭还是烧了水，不管怎么样他还是会烧水。

党鞭请首相走进自己的书房，书房的木质地板干净的发亮。党鞭优雅的走了进去，首相这才发现党鞭宽松的白绸裤下裸着一对纤白的足，玉一般的脚趾踏在暗红的地面上美的骇人。

首相突然觉得口干舌燥。

散鞭落在首相身上时他几乎要哭出来了，他在散鞭那厚重的流苏中敏锐的品尝到了来自党鞭的善意和温情。年轻的党鞭用修长的手指夹住散鞭末端，纤细的手腕优雅的甩动，鞭梢均匀的从首相身上掠过。如此完美的速度，如此恰当的力道，年轻的党鞭选择了痛感最低也是最平庸的散鞭，可他却能用手中的散鞭强势而柔和的与首相沟通，他把首相僵硬的身体纠正成了顺从的姿态，也把首相倔强的思想驯服成了真诚的忏悔。

首相颤抖着，喘息着，他被党鞭责罚过的皮肤泛起一片红晕。他根本无法预料下一鞭会以什么样的方式光临在自己的哪一处脆弱，他也不想预料，首相只要跟随着年轻的党鞭的意愿就好，而党鞭顾忌着首相毫无经验的收敛更让首相感到自己是被真正在意着……首相甚至想亲吻党鞭漂亮的足，可是党鞭没有允许，因为水壶开始鸣叫了。

党鞭放下鞭子，赤着脚走了出去。

首相跪趴在地上，贪恋的嗅闻着党鞭似有似无的足迹。

从那之后首相变成了上门拜访的不速之客中尊贵的一员，其他或许还有一位酷爱教鞭的亲王，和某国至高无上的君主。

可是有人真正拥抱过党鞭的身体吗，或者被党鞭拥抱？

党鞭不排斥亲密的身体接触，只不过他从不允许被鞭笞的罪人触碰他的身体。不过首相在顺利渡过金融危机后，曾苦苦哀求党鞭可否能准许他亲吻一下党鞭的足，党鞭微笑着点头，一双凤眼饱含着赞许和怜悯。

一个简单的亲吻，党鞭说，首相，只能是一个简单的亲吻。

于是首相把吻落在那些他日思夜想的玉足上，那瘦削的脚趾，柔软的趾缝，粉嫩的趾甲，首相感觉自己硬了，他忍不住伸出舌头细品这春妍般的一弯月，可舌头还没挨到一丁点肌肤，首相的屁股却挨了重重一下，针刺刀割般火辣辣的疼。

年轻的党鞭收回自己最爱的蛇鞭，一如他收起自己恬静的笑容。

您不乖，首相。党鞭说，一个简单的亲吻不需要舌头来添乱。

首相仰起脸，他期待着党鞭新的、更严酷的惩罚，水壶却响了。

年轻的党鞭品茗的时间又到了。


	2. 党鞭②面具与壳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乌龟可不在乎党派。

党鞭②面具与壳

保守的反对党一直盘算着怎么扳倒首相和他的激进党。

他们在节目访谈上猛烈抨击执政党的决策，在议事厅中冷嘲热讽执政党的发言，在社交媒体上大肆宣扬首相的丑闻……当然，他们从没打算放过年轻的党鞭。

他们曾经在自己的报纸上报道过一则有关党鞭的新闻，摘要如下：

“在古老的狩猎活动中，总有人需要跟在猎狗群后面，不时挥鞭警告那些‘溜号’的猎狗，不要擅自离队，从而保持队形，这个人就叫‘鞭手’。而我国内阁中也有这样一位鞭手，他专门负责抽打那些阁员尊贵的屁股，以便让他们乖乖奉命，听首相号令行事。”

这篇新闻没有指明任何一条被鞭打的“猎狗”，却恶毒的放了幅鞭手的照片。年轻党鞭的头被僵硬的放在一个“女王”身上，漂亮的脸上还被粗鲁的画上了“女王”的面具。

包括首相在内，激进党内所有议员都十分紧张，只有年轻的党鞭泰然自若。他头发编的整整齐齐，指甲修的干干净净，一如既往的发送对党内议员的书函，气定神闲的回怼反对党的诘难，甚至还鞭打了两个不太规矩的议员。

直到一年一度的骄傲游行，党鞭的反击开始了。

年轻的党鞭一身“女王”的装束，高调出现在骄傲游行的队伍中。

那头总是编好的柔亮黑发终于披散下来，在阳光下闪耀着动人的光泽。

党鞭身穿露臀的紧身皮衣，足登细跟的长筒皮靴，手持他最爱的蛇鞭向前走着。严格来说他并没有裸着多少皮肤，纤长的腿被吊带袜包裹着，细嫩的小臂被长筒手套覆盖着，只露出几片刺眼的雪肤。

党鞭当然带着面具，他倒是挺喜欢报纸上那只随意涂上去的一团，可惜市面上根本买不到那么粗制滥造的丑陋面具。

这样的执政党党鞭自然成为了骄傲游行的焦点。

年轻的党鞭就这样向前走着，时不时还挥鞭抽打着路边“偶然”出现的知名保守党人偶，他一边痛打着玩偶的头，一边说着。

“尊敬的议员，”党鞭说，“您怎么擅自离队了呢？”

玩偶配合的吠着，像一条被鞭打的猎犬。

社交媒体上铺天盖地的都是对党鞭的报道，游行者夸他直爽可亲，评论家称他风趣幽默，就连最恶毒的脱口秀主持人在调侃过党鞭过于大胆和火辣的亮相后也不禁加上一句“干得好！”

真正保守的人呢？真正保守的人从不发表观点。

当然之后某些保守党议员被接连爆出的丑闻就不足为奇了，党鞭的职业绝不是专司虐恋的“女王”，他的业绩中不仅有太多次几乎全票通过的议案，还包括了让真正的女王都忌惮三分的“秘密材料库”。

党鞭有大把的猛料等着党内和对面，毕竟他除了鞭打政要或是皇亲国戚之外也没什么太引人入胜的爆点了，可是其他人不一样。

党鞭可以降罚于肉食者的身体，却没法冲洗他们肮脏不堪的灵魂。

但其中有一个例外。

那个唯一的例外是反对党的领袖。

党鞭可以对自己的领袖施以惩罚，但没法对这位领袖扬起鞭子。当然是因为一个执政党的党鞭不可能把鞭稍抽到反对党那边去，更因为党鞭找不到这位领袖应当被鞭打的理由。

党鞭敬佩这位清清白白的反对党领袖。

反对党领袖是贵族出身，他古老的血统可以追溯至几百年前，所以他一直是克制而沉稳的，再犀利的诘责由他缓缓道来都会显得文雅礼貌，仿佛这句话本该如此，并无不妥。

这位领袖身材高大，四十出头，还是政坛中的年轻人。离过婚，因为夫妻感情不和最后和平分手，而且至今还保持着朋友关系。党鞭里里外外仔仔细细探查过了，的确只是单纯的感情不和，只不过是否是和平分手党鞭持保留意见。

党鞭曾经在洗手间撞见过突然戴了眼镜的反对党领袖，领袖见到他来了，扯出一个略显尴尬的笑，党鞭从那副眼镜后的眼纹中敏锐的注意到男人微微破损的眼角，还有无名指上歪歪扭扭的婚戒。

党鞭点头示意。

洗手池有只小乌龟在水龙头流水下翻滚，保守党领袖赶紧把水龙头关了，小乌龟似乎很不悦，它慢吞吞的张开嘴，对着领袖吐出细小的水柱。

党鞭笑了，不是平日那种浅浅的笑。

领袖也笑了，这只小乌龟叫壳壳，是前一天晚上被领袖妻子赶出来的雄性生物之一。

壳壳在刚刚的下议院辩论中一直不是很老实的趴在保守党领袖的口袋里，难怪这次这位老成持重惜字如金的领袖会略显啰嗦，手还时不时局促的摸着口袋。他们的首相还以为自己终于占了上风呢……党鞭想，真是托了乌龟的福。

执政党的党鞭伸出手指，反对党的小乌龟友好的蹭了过去。

乌龟可无所谓党派，不是吗？

壳壳不在乎全民公投、货币政策、危机谈判和党鞭的鞭子什么的，没人会敲打它的壳提醒它今日的三十多个重要日程，也没人会把它从壳里拽出来默读随便哪个国家的国情咨文，唯一和它有点关系的是动物保护，可它的主人明显很爱它，而且这种爱显然不是基于动物保护主义。

啊，还好首相和各位阁员没有硬硬的壳，党鞭想，他可没空付出那么多爱。

但是他总有空鞭打议员和首相。


	3. 党鞭③乌龟与猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西敏宫议事厅的天花板一向多灾多难。

首相看起来温顺的不能再温顺了，微卷的金发，无辜的眼睛，或许他已经微微发福，也可能稍稍谢顶，可他依然很讨选民和工会的喜欢。

女王也喜欢他，首相笑起来像自己那只叫姜饼的橘猫。

党鞭也很喜欢他，首相简直是个天生的受虐者。

散鞭扫过首相身上的时候他叫的像猫一样，甜腻的刮蹭着党鞭的心，首相红润光洁的脸上有几道细小的皱纹，像猫咪舒展的胡须一样满足的颤抖。首相总是会在党鞭的鞭笞下轻而易举的达到高潮，但他会乖乖等待党鞭下达指令。

您可以射了，党鞭说。

党鞭知道首相和他那位贵族夫人的婚姻业已名存实亡，但说实话大局对首相的感情生活这件事并不宽容，年轻的党鞭很同情这位首相和他的夫人，他根本无法想象与一个早已失去激情的躯体同床共枕的恐怖景象。

两具行尸走肉而已，党鞭换上马鞭，他一甩腕子，鞭子发出尖利的破空声，鞭头的软皮清脆的打在首相瘫软的背上，刚刚高潮的首相尖叫了一声，表示自己还活着。

挺直腰板，党鞭说。

或者说党鞭根本无法想象爱、责任和稳定关系什么的，连梦里都没有过。

党鞭突然有点好奇这个猫一样的首相是如何忍受这段早该消亡的关系的，于是他用鞭头抬起首相刚刚哭过的潮红的脸，首相乖顺而委屈的看着他，用那双绿的滴水的大眼睛。

鸣笛水壶突然大叫起来，党鞭依依不舍的离开了。

首相捧着茶哆哆嗦嗦的坐在党鞭对面，他还不能很快从刚刚美妙的鞭笞中清醒过来，党鞭弯着眼睛啜着茶，好像什么都没发生过。

现在他们面前有一份税改议案。

年轻的党鞭诚实的指出，目前党内财政问题不容乐观，他认为这份税改议案通过的可能性不大，但如果首相需要的话他愿意探一探各位党内成员的底，确定不可能被说服的议员人数。

如果得不到足够的支持，那就不做。首相和党鞭都知道如果没有压倒性的优势，还不如把可能会改变这个国家的议案扼杀在摇篮中，为了更远大的福祉……是的，所以他们在这方面不必只争朝夕，等待总比直接被否决的立法挫败来的容易。

临走前首相突然问，党鞭为什么不太愿意在自己的隔壁办公，党鞭微微一笑。

理由太多了，不是吗？不愿意在那里办公的理由和那里汹涌不绝的游客一样多。

其实反对党领袖也一直很纳闷，为什么多数党党鞭会住在这里。他作为女王陛下最忠诚的反对党领袖自然不会接受执政党党鞭的邀请前去自省，不过他的确因为一些奇妙的理由拜访过党鞭的家。

那是一个闷热的周三中午，好战的议员们热热闹闹的拥挤在完全称不上宽敞的议事厅内，每个人都对首相问答时间抱有一种病态而滑稽的期待……除了年轻的党鞭。

党鞭歪在一个红头发议员的肩头睡过去了。

年轻的党鞭大多数的时候无疑是清醒而敏锐的，不管是提问的各个党派还是回答的首相都遭到过党鞭事后无情的嘲弄。于是下议院在这个问题上罕见的达成了一致，他们决定尽量安安静静的结束这个激烈的环节，议长感激的允许了。

议长曾经无奈的说过，意见产生分歧是政治的本质，如果只是摇头摆手反对对方的观点，虽然会获得心理上的极大满足，但是真的对议题一点帮助都没有。于是议长认为，年轻的党鞭应该多在议员们喝彩和喝倒彩的时候闭目养神，这样他还可以解放一下快要聋掉的耳朵和嘶哑的嗓子。

首相和各位提问的议员不约而同的放弃了话筒，附和或反对的议员也老老实实的放低了声音，这是一个安静的周三中午，直至辩论结束议长也没有说一句“肃静”。

包括首相和议长在内的几乎所有人都选择出去透透气伸伸腿，只有反对党领袖坐在那里看着下午需要的文件。而那个红头发议员动也不敢动，他的肩膀快麻的没有知觉了，可党鞭还在沉沉睡着。

反对党领袖冲对面那个可怜的议员同情一笑，后者回了他个比哭还难看的笑。

党鞭似乎可以把下午的会议一并睡过去。

但可惜的是，议事厅的天花板并不喜欢这个可能性，也可能是它积累了太多来自反对党和其他党派对执政党的恶意和怨念，所以它塌陷下来，刚好砸到了那个可怜的红发议员和党鞭。

反对党领袖连忙起身，他在踏出己方红线时迟疑了一下，然后毫不犹豫的冲进执政党的区域。那个红头发的议员晕了过去，而党鞭终于醒了。

“上帝啊……”党鞭说，“英国公投脱欧了？”

“没有，”反对党领袖说，“是德国人来了。”

由于刚刚那句有关脱欧的言论，反对党领袖认为党鞭可能被砸伤了头，自己必须开车把党鞭送到医院做个检查，而党鞭坚持说他刚刚只是梦魇的胡话，回家洗个澡好好睡一觉就可以了，于是善于妥协和折中的两个政客最后达成了共识。

党鞭坐着反对党领袖的车回到了自己家。

党鞭的家建在一个很奇怪的位置，街这边整洁却冰冷，街那边破败但热闹。党鞭的家坐落整洁的一边，却面朝着热闹的一方。

党鞭晕乎乎的掏出钥匙打开了家门，然后开始熟练的烧水。这时有人敲门，党鞭示意反对党领袖帮他开一下门，门外却站着首相。

首相本来一副火烧屁股探头探脑的焦急模样，他一看到开门的人居然是反对党领袖，红润的脸上立马绽放出猫一般甜蜜的微笑。

“我是来通知一声，”首相说，“因为议事厅天花板在维修，所以下午的会议暂停。”

“谢谢您，不过我们已经知道了，”反对党领袖说，“我们刚刚从议事厅回来。”

“……那就好。”首相说，但他并不打算离开。

“啊……您请进，”反对党领袖偏过身，“他正在烧水。”

烧水？首相的耳朵竖了起来，他水汪汪的绿眼睛打量着反对党领袖俊朗的脸庞和结实的身材，首相深深吐了口气。

这时，党鞭那只鸣笛水壶发出刺耳的尖叫。


	4. 党鞭④偷情与门

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 隔墙有耳同样适用于“无人”洗手间的桃色韵事。

总是有很多关于休会期间洗手间的遐想，无人的厕所，两个政见不同的议员，有可能是两位高大帅气的男性，也有可能是两位性感撩人的女性，也有可能不是两个……他们会在隔间疯狂拥吻，或是在洗手台上抵死缠绵。

党鞭表示这其实挺荒唐的。

首先一般来说洗手间不大可能没人。

现在是短暂的休会时间，党鞭默默路过好几个热闹的厕所门口，他知道一个因为过于偏远所以其他人都不怎么去的洗手间。

七拐八拐的党鞭的屁股终于挨上了马桶，他感到一阵欣慰，然后他听见有个什么人也进来了……啊，一个聪明的朋友，党鞭想，只有肯迈开步子的人才能完成自己的目标，永远先人一步。

那位朋友似乎注意到第一个隔间有人，所以很体贴的选择了第三个隔间。

但是接下来进来的人就没那么机敏了。

厕所门被砰的甩开，伴随着急不可耐的喘息和接吻声，党鞭拿手纸的手僵在了半空中。

这对鸳鸯选择了第二个隔间，也就是党鞭和那位朋友之间的隔间。

党鞭真的没兴趣在厕所窥听别人的活春宫，他只想赶紧擦屁股走人，这时隔壁说话了。

“刚刚不是很能说会道吗？”党鞭一愣，他听出来这是一名党内议员，“怎么现在不说了？”

“手别乱……啊！”这个警告明显没有用，“你……嗯，有本事在议事厅，啊……混蛋……”

这个声音似乎是刚刚一直在唠叨什么燃气管道的保守党议员，党鞭心想。

“在议事厅这样吗？”激进党议员不知道做了什么，或许党鞭和那位聪明朋友都知道他做了什么，另外一个人发出一声甜美的娇喘，然后哑声爆了一句粗口。

党鞭相信如果他这个时候冲水走人，隔壁的二位一定会吓得萎到明年，第三个隔间那位聪明朋友可能也是这么想的，他们不约而同的屏住呼吸，祈祷着第二隔间的干柴烈火能赶紧烧完，这样他们就能从马桶上面脱身了。

“唔，该死的……”发出甜美娇喘的保守党议员快哭出来了，“你、你快射出来！一会儿就要开会了……”

感谢这位保守党议员在这个时候还心系议会，党鞭想，无关党派，如果人人都能够像这位娇喘议员一样敬业，这个国家早就变得更好了。

“你又不是不知道我有多持久，”那个激进党议员笑了，“不然您用您的巧舌催促一下它？”

哦，上帝……党鞭翻了个白眼，他由衷感谢休会时间的短小和这位党员的持久，让他不至于见识到比口交更刺激的场面。

在安静的厕所，任何细微的声音都会被放的无限大。党鞭几乎能从交濡的水声和情色的吞咽中判断隔壁走到了哪一步，吸吮龟头的啧啧声，舔舐阴茎的嘶嘶声，含弄睾丸的咕哝声……也不知道过了多久，隔壁一声闷哼，一声呜咽，然后是冲水声，开门声，洗手声，关门声。

“咳……那个？”第三个隔间的聪明朋友发话了。

“我想我们可以离开了。”党鞭说，然后按下了冲水按钮，那边也是。

党鞭觉得他们两个还是别打个照面的好，他喜欢先发制人，于是他选择率先离开隔间以求错开时间，只不过党鞭没想到那位朋友也急吼吼的冲出了隔间。

党鞭和反对党领袖并排洗着手。

“如果可以安慰您的话，”反对党领袖慢吞吞的说，“至少在刚刚，执政党也没有让我们占到便宜。”

“先生，我认为，”党鞭说，“这实在算不上什么顶好的安慰。”

“那么，您会去鞭打那位……持久的议员吗？”反对党领袖忍不住问了一句。

“目前为止他还算是个称职的议员，”党鞭眨了眨他的凤眼，“不过我希望他对工作的热情也能持久下去，最好别给我这个机会。”

“不过，您真的会……嗯？”反对党领袖突然对这位多数党党鞭感到好奇，“用鞭子什么的？”

党鞭笑出一口白牙，他柔声说：“您大可以亲身体验一番，这样下次对我的报道就能更真实可靠了，不是吗？”

提到上次那个有关鞭手的报道，反对党领袖有点不好意思，他其实并不赞成这种下流又小气的方式，“十分抱歉……”

党鞭侧着头看领袖，这个贵族有一双浅灰色的眼睛，像故乡的天空……真漂亮，党鞭笑了。 不知道从这双眼里流出来的泪是什么颜色。

“我并没有想要索取您的歉意，”党鞭说，“这只是一个邀请。”

反对党领袖惊讶的看着他。

“您不需要回答我，您知道我会在哪里等您。”

反对党领袖的确知道。

反对党领袖此时站在党鞭家门口，他兴奋的快要晕过去，又紧张的几乎吐出来，他好像在恐惧什么，又在期待什么，他知道自己本意并非如此，但……

一定是今天那场活春宫把自己的脑子弄的一团乱，反对党领袖暗骂一声，轻轻的敲了敲门。

门开了，党鞭站在他面前，一双眼笑的弯弯的。


	5. 党鞭⑤妄想与花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在反对党领袖的妄想中，党鞭就像一朵含苞待放的花。

“所以，告诉我。”党鞭说，“今天您在隔壁硬了吗？”

被自己的领带蒙住眼的感觉很怪，反对党领袖只知道这条深蓝色的领带摸起来很舒服，这是前妻送给他的结婚纪念日礼物，现在他在用他的眼睛感受这条领带。

所以他硬了吗？

说实话这位保守党领袖并不习惯与他人分享性方面的话题，他从小接受的教育就和大多数人完全不一样，比如首相，首相是平民中的精英，而他刚出生就获得了女王陛下的亲吻。

首相当然可以毫无顾忌的和党鞭袒露自己的欲望，他可以在党鞭面前赤身裸体的自慰，但反对党领袖做不到，他倔强的穿着衬衫，带着一种贵族的矜持咬住下唇。

“今天隔间里有一个激进党和一个保守党，”党鞭凑在反对党领袖耳边，他闻到了淡淡的香根草味，“而这个房间里也是一样。”

领袖像缩在壳里的乌龟一样一言不发，但谁看得见乌龟壳内的世界呢？反对党领袖胡思乱想着，如果在隔间的是他……和其他什么人？他会把那个人抵在墙角吗？他可能会，他一定会的，反对党领袖总不可能让对方掌握主动权。他的性格虽然温吞的像只乌龟，但他是那只和阿基里斯赛跑的乌龟，他可不是壳壳。

“您不必抗拒我，”党鞭说，他的鞭稍划过反对党领袖结实的腹部，而且越来越往下，“只要您足够诚实就能拥有主动权。”

执政党党鞭说的没错，一个领袖必须拥有绝对的主动权。他会把那个人逼到墙角，用自己的唇舌宣示主权，这不够，当然不够。他会把那个人的脆弱掌握在自己手中，用自己的手赋予其活力，他的另一只手要蒙住那个人的眼睛，他需要那个人除了黑暗以外，就只能感知到自己的存在。

就像反对党领袖在这里，除了黑暗只能感知到党鞭的存在一样。

是的，他要蒙住那个人的眼睛，蒙着眼睛吞下自己胯下的欲望。那个人的睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀一样颤动，那个人的嘴唇樱桃的外皮一样娇嫩。那个人就这样艰难的吞食着自己的肉棒，无处安放的香舌，酸痛难忍的下颌，但是没办法，那个人只有吞下领袖的精液才能乞怜着重获光明和自由。

他会在那人的口腔中疯狂抽插，如同最英勇的骑士攻城略地，他要听到那个人在他的驰骋下破碎的呻吟，他要看到那个人在他的攻势下溢出的玉津，那个人会忍不住哭起来，泪水会打湿他的掌心，顺着指缝和脸颊流进……

“您射精了。”党鞭说，他解下了反对党领袖眼上的领带，水应该快要烧好了。

妄想的隔间中，射精后的领袖放了那人自由，那个人有一双媚的惊人的凤眼。

水怎么还没烧开？党鞭被狠狠压在地板上，反对党领袖一手握住他纤细的手腕，一手探进了他柔软的绸裤，领袖强硬的舌头侵入了党鞭的整个口腔，男人炽热的味道占据了党鞭的全部呼吸，党鞭的舌头和脑子都被反对党领袖搅动着……这样似乎哪里不太对，不过是哪里不对呢？

可能是簧片坏了……党鞭想，壶里的水全部烧光会怎样呢？他的水壶会烧坏的，不过他的身体现在好像比干烧的水壶还烫。反对党领袖蒙住了他的眼睛，还挑逗着他的脆弱。失去视觉的党鞭感觉周遭的一切都太清晰和尖锐了，反对党领袖炽热的鼻息烫的他发抖，反对党领袖硕大的性器蹭的他发慌。他就像一个可怜的幼崽一样缩进男人结实的胸膛呜咽着，他的欲望在男人极富侵略性的抚慰下慢慢抬头。

党鞭本来系的紧紧的盘扣早就被解开了，露出白生生的躯体。领袖一口衔住党鞭胸前的一点粉痕，用唇齿极尽色情的磨吮着，党鞭浑身一颤，泄在了这个保守党温暖的大手里。

“您射精了。”反对党领袖凑在党鞭耳边轻声说，他用舌头刮蹭着身下人小巧的耳廓，用牙齿轻轻撕咬着党鞭薄薄的耳垂。党鞭从没被这么挑逗过，他倒抽一口冷气，发出一声带着哭腔的叹息。

自己会不会像水壶一样坏掉呢？

反对党领袖把手移开，那双水光迷离的凤眼与他妄想中一样媚的惊人，这时的党鞭就像一株含苞欲放的花蕾，花瓣深处饱含着甜美的蜜，用不着用力吸吮，仿佛下一秒就要流出来的花蜜，不过这朵花需要一个突破口才能完完全全的绽放。

反对党领袖的手指沾着党鞭的精液，慢慢旋入党鞭温热湿紧的后穴，党鞭惊呼一声，玉白的手臂颤抖着在深红的地板上伸展，好像要抓住什么东西一样，反对党领袖知道自己找对了突破口。

这朵花即将为他绽放了。

“不……先生，请等一下，”党鞭的声音丝丝软软的，手中的马鞭却强硬的抵住了反对党领袖放肆的动作，“我必须去看看我的水壶怎么样了。”

“有关全国范围内老旧的燃气管道，”一个保守党议员高声念着自己手中的文件，“通过最近几个月的抽样调查和数据分析，个人认为十分有必要进行有针对性的修缮。”

对面激进党中有个人站了起来，双手抱在胸前挑衅的看着他。

保守党议员俏脸一红，狠狠剜了那个激进党一眼。

“单就伦敦市区而言，老旧的燃气管道给居民生活带来极大不便，”保守党议员强迫自己不看那个淫笑的混蛋，“例如三个月前的泄露事件，一向自诩同民众站在一边的各位激进党应该比我们更清楚吧？”

“唔……”休会时间保守党议员被困在某个卫生间隔间的一角，那个无理的激进党议员完全不给他喘息的机会，他还没勃起的阴茎可怜巴巴的被人捏住，“手别乱……啊！”

那个人越来越放肆了，居然在休会期间的洗手间……被人听到可怎么办！

该死的……该死的！保守党议员捂住脸，该死的激进党，该死的议案，该死的燃气管道……该死的塞车！保守党议员一拳砸中方向盘，鸣笛声把旁边的交警吓了一跳。

“嘿！”交警跑了过来，敲了敲议员的窗户，“您需要帮助吗？”

“啊抱歉，我刚刚不小心碰了喇叭，”议员看着交警，“请问前面发生了什么？”

“啊，先生，没事的，”交警说，他伸头看了看前面的车流，“前面正在抢修，街那边的燃气管道突然泄漏……所以现在这片区域的燃气都停了。”


	6. 党鞭⑥女王与茶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所有人都会喜欢女王的，不管是哪个女王。

壳壳缩在自己的壳里，它感觉主人今天心情很糟。

主人回来的时候天已经黑了，但也没那么晚，那个时间刚好卡在下班和艳遇之间巧妙的节点上。主人头发乱糟糟的，衣服好像没那么整齐了，壳壳探出它的小脑瓜，主人的裤子也……啊。

反对党领袖脱掉沾了精液的裤子，垂头丧气的走进浴室。

今晚他因为一只冰冷的水壶被拒了。

执政党党鞭的脸冷的就像装了一肚子冷水的水壶一样，他实在无法忍受忙碌的一天后没有热茶喝的折磨，党鞭完全失去了兴致，于是他礼貌的让反对党领袖请回了。

这边刚要擦枪走火却被一壶冷水浇灭的反对党领袖憋屈的洗着澡，那厢党鞭还在对着燃气灶生闷气，他从不看新闻，因为里面讲的事他都知道，所以党鞭完全不知道他住的这片区域的燃气被停用了。

党鞭挫败的蹲在地上，然后他的手机响了。

是首相，首相告诉了他有关燃气管道的事和那位保守党议员之前的发言，党鞭绝望的叹了口气。

“你还好吗？”首相关心的问道，他觉得电话那边的党鞭心情不大好，“对了，泄露点好像就在你家附近，家里燃气是不是停了？”

电话那边没说话，首相隐约听到一声颤抖的喘息，“你哭了吗？”

党鞭的确哭了，但他也不知道自己为什么哭，可能是因为没有热茶的不习惯，可能是没有燃气的不安全感，也有可能是他刚刚差点丧失了自己的掌控权，如果他当时没有摸到地板上的鞭子，如果他当时没有重拾他的骄傲……

他会彻彻底底屈服于那个反对党领袖。

“我没事，”党鞭说，“就是有点累了。”

“嗯哼，好的，”首相说，“我在你家门口。”

党鞭一愣，他胡乱的擦了把眼泪，整理好衣服来到门前。

“给我开一下门，”首相咕哝道，“我正巧路过这里……”

党鞭拉开门，金发碧眼的首相站在他家门口，一手拿着手机，另一只手拎着一只保温杯。

“我不大会泡茶，”首相说，“可……有总比没有好？”

聊胜于无与宁缺毋滥，党鞭无疑选择后者，首相泡的茶实在太难喝了。

他把保温杯中的茶一饮而尽。

党鞭感觉胃里热乎乎的，他感觉好多了，就像刚刚首相暖暖的触感一样。

党鞭刚刚拥抱了首相。

首相抱起来很舒服，胸膛和肚子软软的，上臂和肩膀肉肉的。首相比党鞭高一些，所以党鞭刚好可以把头埋在首相的颈窝里，首相猫一般细软的金发骚弄着党鞭的脸颊，秀气的耳朵红扑扑的。

“谢谢您。”

党鞭深吸一口气，他闻得到这个拿着保温杯路过的首相身上的黄油面包和烤鸡味，党鞭放开首相，伸手擦掉首相嘴角的面包屑。

首相的手尴尬的停在半空中，他的脸红的快要滴血了，“谢……啊不，不客气，呃……谢谢？”

“不客气。”党鞭转身回家，然后关上了门。

首相回到官邸，他摸摸嘴角，那是刚刚党鞭碰过的地方。

党鞭从来没用除鞭子以外的东西触碰过他的脸，党鞭也从来没有对其他人做出什么亲昵的举动，即使是鞭打他们的时候。首相可以在党鞭面前把自己最隐蔽的欲望袒露的干干净净，而党鞭总是那么疏离而礼貌的在一旁看着他……一个拥抱，一个带着泪水的拥抱，首相呆呆的坐在办公椅上，自己甚至震惊到没有立刻回抱住党鞭。

他那么单薄，首相看着自己空空如也的手，当时应该抱住他的。

所以在第二天的党内会议前，首相热情的张开双臂向党鞭走去，党鞭看了他一眼，然后把保温杯和一沓文件拍在首相怀里。

首相悻悻的收回手臂。

自己昨晚的确应该抓住机会抱抱他的，首相垂头丧气的想，他掂了掂那只保温杯，里面似乎装了什么东西。首相拧开杯盖，一股浓郁的茶香扑面而来，橙黄的茶汤艳丽清澈，是党鞭亲手泡的茶。

首相笑的像一只得了逞的猫。

“打扰一下，首相先生？”一个戴着眼镜的年轻人跑了过来，首相认识他，是党鞭的助理。

“有什么事吗？”首相问，“党鞭现在应该在会议室。”

“不，我认为这件事您应该最先知道，”助理说，“女王刚刚休克了。”

女王今年已经九十多岁了，在她在位的六十多年里，她已经送走了十多位首相，也“送走”了好几位首相，只不过前者是离开唐宁街，后者则直接前往了另一个世界。

首相是选举政治旋转门中来到女王面前的第十一位首相，虽然他是一名激进党，但首相十分敬爱女王陛下，谁会不喜欢女王陛下呢？她是一个和蔼的老太太，喜欢帽子，喜欢养猫……她很喜欢每周例行会见时首相嘴里那些恰到好处的玩笑和捕风捉影的八卦，更喜欢首相猫一样的笑。

他可不想在任期内送女王去另一个世界，首相想，虽然他们和王室已经排练多次女王去世的应对流程了，但……

首相匆匆来到爱德华七世医院，女王似乎已经清醒了，她正在和身边的亲王抱怨今天早餐的柑橘酱有股怪味，“我还喂了姜饼一点……可怜的小东西，不知道它现在感觉怎么样了。”

“快进来吧，首相先生！”女王发现了门口气喘吁吁的首相，她愉快的向他招了招手，“看到您我就感觉好多了，希望姜饼别和我一样因为吃坏肚子进医院。”

首相行了礼，露出了女王喜欢的笑容，“姜饼一定会没事的，它才刚刚经历了我这一任首相呢。”

女王调皮的皱了皱鼻子，笑的十分开心。

“是的，急性肠胃炎引发的休克，”首相从医院出来，他正在给内阁要员打电话，“女王现在精神状态很好，不过为了保险起见她决定推迟一周的行程。”

“……女王陛下很好，媒体应该已经得到消息，王宫发言人也做好了准备。”一个慢吞吞的声音在不远处响起，首相捂住手机，伸头看了一眼。

是反对党领袖。

首相眨了眨他水汪汪的绿眼睛，反对党领袖朝他微微一笑。

他们其实都不是很清楚对方和党鞭的奇妙关系，但他们总有那种直觉，那种在政坛争权夺利多年磨练出的直觉。首相和反对党领袖深知，他们之间的竞争从未停止过，而且只会越来越激烈，越来越复杂。

而且这种竞争关系将不止于政治。


	7. 党鞭⑦静谧与手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只有当最后一个音符消散在空气中，作品才会被完完整整的演绎完全。

鞭手和被鞭笞者为了获得性愉悦，通过约定设置了一种尽可能贴近真实的虚拟模式。在这种行为过程中，参与者们在不断放弃、交换和获得着彼此的权力。

党鞭认为这和政治很像，大部分人出让了自己的权力交由少数人领导，以图实现更远大的目标，而得到授权的政府就被允许鞭笞大部分民众，党鞭也是这样。他有足够的正当性鞭笞各位党内议员，这是党员借党章和党规赋予他的不容置疑的权力。

就比如此时跪在地板上的这位内阁要员，他完完全全自愿接受党鞭的鞭笞，可能在他心中党章党规都没那么重要，他渴望的是来自党鞭亲密而严厉的责罚，尽管刚刚党鞭已经小小的“教训”了他一次。

“腿。”

要员乖乖停止摩擦腿根的投机行为，他太渴望一次彻底的释放了，然而党鞭只是若有所思的靠在桌沿，纤长的腿随意的交叠在一起，优雅的像是燕尾服不小心重合的分叉。

“我注意到您最近总是心不在焉，”被鞭打后的内阁要员衣着整齐的坐在沙发上，他是党鞭的常客，也是党内难啃的硬骨头之一，“就算执鞭也不能让您感到快乐了吗，党鞭先生？”

党鞭把一绺额发顺到耳后，他不置可否的笑了笑，俯下身把刚刚好的热水注入他心爱的小茶壶中。他的指尖氤氲了上涌的蒸汽，几乎要在指甲上凝结成细密的水珠，玉骰子般纤巧的关节被热气熏的泛成嫩嫩的粉，紫红色的血管透着薄薄的皮肤清晰可见。内阁要员着了魔的看着这对漂亮的手，不由得赞叹道：“不能被这双手亲手抽打将是我死前最大的遗憾……”

“那您可能需要换一个遗愿，”党鞭说，“我是一个在使用肢体上相当保守的人。”

“是的，是的，一个保守的激进党党鞭，”内阁要员舒服的靠在沙发上，刚刚的游戏可把他累坏了，“不过你也该试试……只有彻底的享乐才能真正掌握主动权。”

主动权？

党鞭想起来上次提到主动权的时候，自己险些就被反对党领袖霸王硬上弓，想到这儿他狠狠抖了一下，滚烫的茶水险些泼在身上。内阁要员饶有兴致地观察着难得一见失态的党鞭，他虽然是个顺从者，但他却对所谓施令者的窘态更感兴趣。

“您知道的，有的人认为，”内阁要员说，他的腿放肆的大开，甚至还伸了个懒腰，“事实上，受虐者才是掌握权力核心的一方。”

党鞭给了他相当不赞成的一瞥，内阁要员条件反射的挺直腰板，就像刚刚被鞭笞一样乖乖把手搭在膝盖上，比一条训练有素的忠犬还听话。

鞭手的眼神柔和了下来，并鼓励的点点头，让这位忠犬的高论得以继续。

要员的观点并没有带给党鞭什么新鲜感，事实上党鞭能从鞭打他人中获得的快感从来不是性意味上的——与身体享乐无关，甚至有关鞭打的一切带给他的感官刺激还不如一壶好茶。

党鞭所追求的是一种纯粹的、精神层面的强硬角色——一个行刑者，或者说变革者。

这种变革不是财政大臣一直嚷嚷着的失业救济金改革，也不是某个修改王位继承法的极度无聊的议案，这个国家存在一些错误，一些亟待补救的错误，党鞭渴望着这些错误能像被鞭笞者疲惫叛逆的肢体一样，在挨上狠狠一鞭后会得到矫正。

党鞭想做的并不是用手中鞭威吓党内议员的鞭手，他想驱使的是一个庞大的、狂吠的、自以为矜持高贵实则混乱虚伪的狗群——一个名为不列颠的狗群。

这是一个足够宏伟的目标，党鞭想，一个执政党党鞭将是一个不错的开端。

不过内阁要员的话还是给了他灵感，有时候一味挥舞鞭子并不代表掌握了主动权，党鞭摸了摸自己的脖颈，被反对党领袖痛吻过的痕迹早就褪去了。

党鞭并不反感这个保守党过于激进的肢体触摸，他甚至觉得快乐，一种被支配的快乐，但他必须确保这种被支配的引绳必须牢牢把握在自己手中。他要适时尝试一种新的支配方式，和支配首相截然相反的方式。

以顺从为手段的支配，党鞭叹气，或许应该从初步的肢体接触开始。

党鞭认为这种有趣的尝试必须先在某人身上实验一下，一个他可以信任的人，一个他可以掌控的人，而且必须是一个对他有不寻常渴望的人。

首相今晚和夫人一同出席了圣保罗女子学校的晚会，这位贵族夫人在此求学时曾是该校乐团的首席小提琴手，因此学校特意安排了一个令人惊喜的环节——邀请首相夫人作为独奏与乐团一道演奏。

惊喜？首相朝台上的夫人热情的挥挥手，几个月前他就接到圣保罗学校校长的电话，他们早就选好曲目，更不知道在下面排练过多少次了……勃拉姆斯？还是什么西贝柳斯的，首相对古典音乐一点都提不起兴趣，刚刚乐团校音时那“和谐的共鸣”就已经让他偷偷憋了一个哈欠，他有点想溜出去洗把脸清醒一下，但却被一只手按住了。

首相扭头一看，党鞭正在把手机的亮度调成最低，“静音。”

首相乖乖掏出手机调成静音。

“她很漂亮，”党鞭说，“上次路过唐宁街时，我听到夫人在演奏夏日的最后一朵玫瑰，非常美。”

首相茫然的眨眨眼，他知道党鞭在赞美夫人，所以说了声谢谢。

夫人的确很美，今天她穿着一身白色的露背长裙，那把跟了她快三十年的小提琴夹在精巧的肩和漂亮的脸中间，她流畅的运弓和完美的揉弦都说明夫人并没有把小提琴同与首相的感情打包扔进回忆的仓库里，她可能爱小提琴胜过那个娃娃脸的金发男人。

首相目不转睛的瞪着台上，他可不想让无孔不入的媒体拍到他在夫人演奏时走神……尽管他一点也没表现出应有的陶醉和赞赏，他只想这个冗长的“天籁”能够早点结束，这样他就能借着鼓掌的档口放松一下。

不过党鞭似乎乐在其中，首相偷偷用余光瞄了瞄他，党鞭闭着眼好像睡着了，但手指却在扶手上微小的打着拍子，这种状态一直持续到演奏结束。首相顿时放松下来，他刚要抬手鼓掌，却又被党鞭按了下去。

首相委屈的看着党鞭，党鞭依旧闭着眼，但他的手却安抚性的制住了首相。党鞭指肚以一种干燥却柔软的触感轻轻刮擦着他越来越紧张的手背，首相感觉自己整个人都被党鞭微凉的手温柔的覆住了。首相突然回到彼时跪在地上接受鞭笞时的情形，党鞭还不曾用手抚摸过他，一想到这首相几乎快要哭出来，他感觉自己似乎勃起了。

掌声如雷鸣般响起，夫人满意的环视四周，刻意忽略掉了首相呆滞的脸。

“要等到最后一个音符充分消散，”党鞭离开时在首相耳边低声说，“静谧本身也是音乐，首相先生。”

首相和夫人在一片赞美声中钻进车内，夫人把心爱的小提琴安置好后，很不情愿的开口说：“我很意外……这次你居然不是最先鼓掌的那一个。”

首相一愣，旋即得意地说：“静谧本身也是音乐的一部分。”

是的，静谧本身也是音乐，就像适当的顺从和甜头会让控制变的更加高效。党鞭回到家中，愉快的烧起开水，只不过首相对自己的服从太深了，这令党鞭很怀疑他是否能够胜任“被支配的支配者”这一角色。

首相不行，他当然不行，党鞭已经把“服从”二字过于深刻的置入首相的脑海中了，党鞭陷进沙发里，他意识到自己知道那个最合适的角色是谁了。党鞭兴奋的颤抖着，他忘不了那个人的领带在手中的触感，忘不了那个人在他身上施加的一切的暴行，他一直都知道那个足够具有挑战性但几乎是唯一的人选。

一双灰的如同故乡天空的眼，党鞭依旧不知道那双眼哭起来会是什么样子。


End file.
